The present invention relates to an apparatus and kit for the treatment of bodily conduits in the area of a bifurcation, that is to say in the area where a principal conduit separates into two secondary conduits. It also relates to equipment for positioning this apparatus.
The apparatus and kit of the invention can be used for the treatment of vascular bifurcations, in particular the carotid, femoral, iliac, popliteal, renal or coronary bifurcations, or nonvascular bifurcations, such as tracheal or biliary bifurcations, for example between the common bile and cystic ducts, or in the area of the bifurcation of the principal bile tract.
The treatment can consist in re-establishing the appropriate diameter of the bifurcation, in cases of arteriosclerosis or internal cell proliferation, in rectifying a localized or non-localized dissection in the wall of the conduit, or, in cases of aneurysm, in recreating a bifurcation of normal diameter, while eliminating the aneurysmal pouch.